Kickin' Kory' Anders's Birthday Bash Fanfic! READ?
by chicken nu nu
Summary: Teen Titans meet the Feared Three. GOOD STORY! PLEASE READ! Happy b-day Kickin' Kory Anders!


This is dedicated to my friend Kickin' Kory Anders! If you are not her, you are welcome to read this, but it is for her, so if you want, skip to the story. It starts after the dotted lines.

My Message to Kickin' Kory Anders: Okay, k8, first off, happy birthday, you are a awesome friend. You have allways supported me everywhere. You are just pure awesomeness! You are the one who encouraged me to write fanfics! So thank you! I wish I could come to your birthday party, I am positive it would be awesome. STUPID VACATION! I swear k8, if I could give up anything to go to your party, I would. 'Cuz U mean a lot to me, and I would love to celebrate your b-day! Sorry not many people can come, and sorry I can't come. I wish I could. Here is my story to you.

I present: New Members! Part 1:newcomers

-narrator's pov-

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "TITANS, GO!" an attack was happening in town. The Titans were leaviing, and when they got there, three super-heros were allready there. One was a short haired, blonde girl, she had a target on her chest...and ass? Another hero was a long haired, burnette girl. She was dressed in red, and she was strong,and tall. The last girl was long haired and burnette too. She was pretty,and she was really fast.

Apparently, the three heros were working together,against Cinderblock, Jinx, Gizmo,and the were actually pretty good. Jinx shot a beam at blonde girl, but she dodged it. "That all you got! I didn't break a sweat you chlorebag!"She showed the target on her ass, and said,"Gimme' your best shot!" Apparently, she was sarcastic.

The tall burnette took on Cinderblock, and Gizmo. Gizmo came from behind her, but she intercepted the attack. She grabbed Gizmo's legs, and flung him at Cinderblock. She used Gizmo's strength against Cinderblock. This girl was smart, and persistant.

The pretty burnette took on Mammoth. Mammoth hit her with a huge strike, but she dodged it easily. She sped around Mammoth really fast to dizzy him. It worked. She then shot a lightening bolt at him, she burnt him to ashes, allmost.

The Titans stood and watched wide eyed. They had never seen these heros before, but they were good. They rounded up the 4 villians, and put them in the cop cars. When they turned around, they were astonished.

"OH MY GOD! THE TEEN TITANS!" the three girls screamed. "Oh, we caught some bad guys, by the way." the blonde girl said, she looked like she was in charge. "Uh, yes, we were watching. You guys are pretty good."Robin said. "Wow, thanks, that means a lot. Especially because, you guys inspired us to be heros" The Blonde said. "Well, who are you?" Raven asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. We call ourselves the feared three. I'm The Target, but you can call me k8. The tall burnette girl is The Blaze. You can call her Mags. And the other burnette is The Dash. But you can call her Storm." k8 said.

"Well, the brother-hood of evil are pairing up. We have faced many apponents. We could use your help..."Robin said. "Wow, us? Helping the Teen Titans? That would be great! We accept the offer!"k8 said.

"GREAT! Follow us, we'll take you to the tower. Then I'LL  show you to your rooms."Beast Boy said.

The rest of the night,the new recruits explained themselves to the Titans. "So, what powers do ya'll have?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm very sarcastic,strong,I can weild blades from my skirt, and I specialize in martial arts. I also have a utility belt that can be very useful."k8 said. "I control fire and lava, I can fly, I am smart, and I am an expert at explosions. I am persistant and strong."Mags said. "And I am super fast,strong,cute,witty,and very flexable,I weild a sword."Storm said.

"Well, aren't ya'll the little strong team."Cyborg said. "_Cute too!"_Beast Boy thought. Raven read his mind, and thumped his head really hard. "OW Raven."Beast Boy said.

"We better get to sleep,"k8 said,"Beast Boy, were you going to show us to our rooms?" "I'll show Mags to her room."Beast Boy said. "I'll show Storm."Cyborg said. "And I'll show k8 to her room."Robin said. The boys left with the 3 girls, leaving Starfire and Raven alone to talk.

"I feel tingle-ee in my stomach."Starfire said. "It's called jealousy, I feel it too. I'm not sure I like these new recruits..."Raven said.

Was the story good? Part 2 is coming very soon,and please comment if I need any more tips, such as ideas, or just point outs. If there are spelling mistakes, I am sorry, I have been rushed lately. I will update soon! :) Thanks to k8, Storm, and myself for letting me use their names!

-CNN


End file.
